One Piece a Wolfs Tale
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: What happens when a 18 year old Sora found himself in the world of one piece. Follow him on his great adventure


Chapter 1 the doorway to another world

Hi my name is Sora. I am 5 feet, 11 inches. I have spiky black hair with yellow hawk like eyes. I wear a dark blue t-shirt with a black hawk on it, a dark grey sweat jacket with a white wolf head on it, grey pants with yellow stripes on the pant leys, and black shoes. Around my neck was a red fang attached to a piece of string by a piece of silver And this is what happened to me when a glowing doorway opened up in my new apartment's closet.

I was sitting on my chair in my apartment, listening to classic rock. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I walked up to the door curios of who knocked on the door. As soon as I opened the door my Aunt Emma was there.

" Hi their Sora can I come in," She asked me in her calm voice. My Aunt Emma was from my Dad's side of the family. She had long black hair and the same yellow hawk like eyes I have.

"Sure Aunt Emma come in," I replied as I smiled at my favorite aunt. I noticed my aunt had a bag with her.

"I have a gift for you Sora," My Aunt said as she took out 4 things from the bag she had.

The 4 things were, a pair of fingerless gloves, a black backpack, a brown book with some writing on it, and a wolf statue. The fingerless gloves were a dark blue gloves with a gold trim at the end of the fingers holes and wrist, on the back of the left hand was a black onyx gem. The backpack was black and was covered with what looked like golden runes. The words written on the brown book was, "Combat magic Spell book,". The Wolf statue was a red wolf with what looks like fire near the paws.

"Sora you will need this stuff for what ever adventure you encounter," Aunt Emma told me as she went back home.

"Hm wonder what she meant by that," I said to myself as I sat back down and grabbed my laptop.

I began watching the one piece anime for a bit out of boredom on my laptop. It was the first episode of the buggy arc. I always enjoyed the first saga of the series. When the episode ended I went back to listening to classic rock but when I turned on the radio I noticed it wasn't classic rock. It was the first one piece theme for the anime. I turned of the music and decided to do something else.

"Why do I feel like I will be going some where soon and will need these things," I thought to my self as I put on the fingerless gloves, and packed the wolf statue and book into the black backpack. I put on my dark grey sweat jacket, then I put the black backpack on my back.

I walked over to my closet looking for something else to do. When I opened the door the was a giant wall of dark blue energy. Weird," I said as I touched it. The wall shimmered like water and then sucked me into it. I blacked out.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was in what looked like a hallway that was painted like the galaxy. But what was really odd was that the stars were always moving. I decided to check my bag. The first thing that was there was the wolf statue from early. It seemed to glow and felt warm to the touch. The new found heat surprised me, so I dropped it by acident.<p>

"Ow that hurt," A voice said to me. It sounded like it was coming from the statue. As if that was freaky enough , The statue became dark grey smoke and began circling around me.

"Who are you," I asked the statue as I didn't notice the smoke changing me. My ears moved up to the top of my head, became pointed and covered in a black fur like a wolfs ear, strange blue markings appeared on my face, arms, and legs, my hands became clawed, and a tail grew from my backside.

"My name is Zero," The smoke said as it stopped circling me and transformed into a red wolf pup with a weird silver bracelet around its right paw.

"Ok Zero nice to meet you, Wait what happened to my hand its clawed, And wolves cant talk, Aaaaaaaah" I started to say before noticing my hand changed and the wolf pup talked. After that I looked at all the changes, first I had wolfs ears, and a wolfs tail. Second I am covered in strange blue spike markings.

Nice to meet you Sora," Zero said as he jumped onto my shoulder and went into my black backpack. He then came out and pulled the brown book I put in there.

"First why can you talk Zero and why do you know my name, Second why am I what looks like a person who is half wolf, and third why did you bring that book out," I said freaking out a bit.

"Ok First calm down Sora, I can talk because you are a world mage and I know your name because I am your soul summon, Second your body changed to that form when I was summoned in my base form as I am here because I am a part of you, Third this is your real spell book you can use magic because you are a mage, and just telling you your gloves are like you staff but can summon a sword which is apart of the gloves," Zero said explaining as much as he could to me. He then gave me the book.

I opened the book once I calmed down. The book was divided into chapter. They were Introduction Magic, Black Magic, White Magic, Arcane Magic, Lunar Magic, and Rune magic. I looked through the introduction magic chapter and learned how to cast the spells there. They Spells were Ragna bolt, Rune slash, Illusion, Lunar claw, and Teleport.

Suddenly a door with a pirate flag on it appeared. "Time to head to a new world Sora," Zero said as I cast a spell on my self. "Illusion," I shouted as the spell worked and my blue markings on my arms and legs disappeared, my wolf ears and tail did the same. "They are still there Sora just no one can see or feel them," Zero said as I opened the door wondering what is on the other side.

As soon as I walked out of the door I felt only 1 thing. I felt myself falling.


End file.
